


Never thought I...

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Upset Castiel, Upset Dean, Upset Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: How did it come to this? Dean could never think this would happen, but it did.





	1. I didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Destiel, but it's 100% smut free. (Because I suck at writing it)

"It's over." The words seemed so final, and Dean couldn't believe what he heard. "Over?" He echoed. "Yes. Over!" Cas told him and turned on his heels, leaving Dean alone. 

"Whatever. I don't need him. I'm better off alone." Dean said, out loud, to no one at all. Or maybe to himself. He wasn't sure. 

The apartment felt huge now, and like something was missing, but Dean told himself that he was okay with that. Cas was just something he didn't need, and never had needed. He had just been ... everything Dean ever wanted, but he had thrown it all back in Dean's face. "Fine! If he wants it to be that way, so be it." Dean muttered, again to no one. The shock he first felt was gone, replaced by anger. 

He got out a few boxes,throwing everything that reminded him of Cas into them. It'd be like he never existed. When he was sure that everything was stored in boxes, he put them away in his basement. In case he ever came back, which a tiny little part of Dean still hoped for. 

The rest of Dean hated Cas, for just taking off, not even giving him a reason why. Like he meant nothing to Cas. Maybe he never had. Maybe this had all been one big trick, to play with Dean's emotions. Not that Cas seemed the type, but he hadn't seemed the type to leave either. Dean didn't trust him anymore. No, it was better to just... try and move on, but Dean wasn't going to, just yet.


	2. Poison and Wine

Cas hadn't meant for his words to sound like that, the way Dean's voice sounded when he echoed the words made him sure of that Dean stilled loved him. "I don't love you..." Cas muttered to himself. "But I always will." He continued. Why the hell had he said they were over? He had meant it then, but he hadn't wanted to hurt Dean the way he for sure had. 

He sat with his phone in his hand, Dean's number up on the screen, and his thumb on the "call" button.  
"He's better off without me. I need to let him go... Let him find someone better then me." Cas said, again to no one. He clicked Dean's number away and turned his phone off. He was not going to call Dean. If Dean wanted to contact him he could just come to his door. 

Cas wasn't sure he wanted him to.  
He had yelled at him, and Dean was probably upset. He couldn't help him, because of that one little sentence, said in one moment of ... he didn't know what had caused him to say it. But Dean would be so much better off without him. Cas knew that, but it still hurt him too. Why did it hurt him? It shouldn't. It was his decision to go. Maybe it's because you still love him. A small voice in his head told him. "I don't love him." He said, yet again aimed at the silence in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and two lines (I don't love you. But I always will) From Poison and Wine by the Civil Wars


	3. Screw it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to thank you all for reading/ leaving kudos on "Never thought I..." It means a lot to me. BTW: If you have a prompt you want me to write about, let me know, because I take requests) Feel free to leave comments and kudos, because it makes me really happy :D

Dean wanted to make Castiel, because he sure as hell wasn't Cas to Dean anymore, suffer in the way he did. He was sure that Castiel wasn't at all upset about it, it sure hadn't seemed that way when he left. 

Dean wasn't about to tell anyone about this. He wasn't even going to tell Sam, because Sam was better off not knowing. Sam didn't need him whining about his failed relationship. Screw it all, Dean thought, ripping a photo in small pieces. It was a picture of Castiel, and him, taken during happier times. Dean remembered that day, it was the day that they officially became a couple. It was Castiel who had asked if Dean wanted to, and Dean had said yes, without a moment to even hesitate. It had been perfect then, but now that perfect world was in ruins. Torn apart, like a city destroyed by some disaster, with nothing left to try and rebuild. 

Dean wasn't going to try to rebuild that world, because even if he did, there would still be cracks in it. Like a broken vase that someone had glued back together. The cracks would still be there. So why the hell should he even give a damn?


	4. Castiel

Cas cursed his own stupidity. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he had to break up with Dean. It was for Dean's own good.It broke Cas' heart, knowing that he upset Dean. 

Dean was one of the most important people in Cas life, and he had cut him out of his life. Why the hell had he done that? He picked up the phone, called Dean.... and got his voice mail. "Dean, if you hear this, please call me. I need to tell you something I should have said sooner." Cas said, and not five minutes later Dean called. "What?" Dean said bitterly. "Dean..." Cas mumbled. "Well duh, obviously!" Dean sounded angry and very upset. "I wanted..." Cas began, but Dean cut him off. "Wanted what?! To apologize? Too fucking late." Dean said. 

Cas sat quiet. Dean said nothing either. 

"I'm .... so sorry Dean." Cas whispered after a few minutes. "Sorry? Sorry! You're sorry?" Dean muttered.

"I'm really sorry." Cas said. "I don't accept your apology." Came Dean's answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free leave comments and/or kudos if you did ^^ Got more chapters coming.


End file.
